


Somebody loves you...

by Accident



Series: Sherlock Hits Back [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Whump, Love Confession, M/M, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock hits John back, The Lying Detective alt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: What if Sherlock hit John back that day?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Hits Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937800
Comments: 84
Kudos: 143
Collections: Accident's Solo Fics





	Somebody loves you...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кто-то вас явно любит… (Somebody loves you...)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647966) by [Lesli_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus)
  * Translation into Español available: [Alguien te quiere…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665402) by [lockedin221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B)



> Hi! I had the though “what if Sherlock hit John back in the morgue in the lying detective?” And this is what came out! Sort and angsty. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta by the wonderful Bluebuell33 https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33

John landed blows one after the other, growling and snarling. Making sure his feelings were known loud and clear. He was hurt, angry, scared, and mad. Foaming at the mouth mad. 

What John didn’t expect was to be hit back. He never expected that. So when it happened he stood there shocked, bruise forming over his left cheek. 

_Somebody loves you_

Sherlock swung fast and with deadly precision, his movement barely caught by the human eye. 

“I am so sick and tired of being everyone’s punching bag! Especially yours!” Sherlock roars. “No more holding back. No more taking falls. No protecting people who obviously don’t give a single fuck about me! If you’re going to hit me John Watson, I’m bloody well going to hit back!” 

“Sherlock..” John starts but nothing else comes out. 

“Fuck you. Fuck you and your murderous bitch of a wife. Fuck you and your need for boring complacent normalcy. Fuck you for not knowing you could never handle normal. Fuck you for coming into my life.” Sherlock advances on John who steps back. 

“Sherlock-“ John’s voice cracks. 

“No. You’ve had your turn. Over and over and over again. We’ve been playing John Watson’s game. All hail the captain. I’m sick of it. You’re not in charge here, Watson. This is not your domain. It’s mine. Death, destruction and decay. This is my realm. My home. My prison. How blessed are you to be allowed to stand before me.” Sherlock’s knuckles collide with John’s stomach causing him to double over and gasp. 

“Poor John. Everything bad always happens to John. Poor John. Never any peace for him. Never any calm. He’s just surrounded by lunatics and psychopaths. Poor John. All of this happens to John. Not because John chooses it. Not because John wants it, not because John craves it.” Sherlock stalks him like the lanky predator he is. 

Johns never seen Sherlock act like this. He’s seen so many acts and costumes and personifications but not this. Not this rage or uncovered contempt. 

“Don’t you see it John? No of course you don’t. You don’t want to. You turn a blind eye to everything. EVERYTHING!” Sherlock snaps, his body trembling. 

“Sherlock.” John puts his hands up, trying to placate the detective. 

“Don’t you Sherlock me. I am no toddler. I need no minder. I’m a grown fucking man and I’ll be damned if I let you or anyone else treat me less than ever again in my miserable existence.” Sherlock advances in John again who pushes him back. 

“That’s not-“ John tries to explain. 

“That’s not what, John? That’s not what everyone is always doing? Trying to handle me? Trying to subdue me? Trying to keep me entertained? You all are so stupid. How can you stand it? How can you stand being part of the moronic belligerent masses? I suppose it does suit you. Never seeing what’s in front of your face. Never seeing things for what they really are. That’s the addicts trick. Seeing things in a different light than they are.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not an addict. Now who’s the one projecting?” John balls his fists. 

“Takes one to know one.” Sherlock spits. “Just because you don’t shoot up or snort lines or pop pills doesn’t mean you’re any less of an addict than me. You and I are the same in that respect. It’s the danger John. You crave it. Your skin burns with it. Your heart sings with it. You are never more alive than when there is chaos eating you up. Look at you. Look at yourself. You haven’t been this stable in months.” 

John sniffs, the rage apparent on his face. “Like you’ve been around enough to notice.” 

“Oh so it’s my fault you got married to a murderer? It’s my fault you fucked her? It’s my fault you knocked her up? It’s my fault she’s dead? Fuck you. None of that has anything to do with me!” Sherlock throws another punch, this time the blow landing over the scar of John’s bullet wound. 

“Fuck.” John holds his shoulder. “YOU LEFT! FOR TWO YEARS!” He screams. 

“Get over it! You’re a shit actor! You pretend to have moved on and be happy so fucking do it! Move on! Leave me!” Sherlock tackles John. 

John lands on his back with a grunt. He barely has time to blink before he catches Sherlock’s fist. “I can’t!” 

“Why!” Sherlock shouts, his other fist coming down. 

“I can’t leave the love of my life!” John squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for an impact that never comes. 

Sherlock looks down at John from where he’s straddling the smaller man, blinking, his fist frozen mid fall. 

“Sherlock-“ John starts, reaching up to gently touch the bruises he’s caused on the detective’s face. 

“No.” Sherlock jerks back, all but falling off John and he scoots away from him. 

“Sherlock.” John sits up. 

“No.” Sherlock gets up, leaving John again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
